


Geneva

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: The young Immortal Michelle Webster is on the run from an older, hostile Immortal - and comes unto unusual terrain...





	Geneva

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Geneva by Ammaletu

  
  


_Geneva_

By Ammaletu 

Characters: Michelle Webster 

Summary: The young Immortal Michelle Webster is on the run from an older, hostile Immortal - and comes unto unusual terrain... 

* * *

_June 1996_

She had lost a shoe, rushed through the night half-barefoot like Cinderella, and she didn't even have the time to get rid of the other shoe. Damn! Why couldn't she go to Lucas' party tonight? Why didn't the fool invite her? Michelle Webster breathed heavily as she ran down the street. Instead, she had gone to the disco with Jennifer and met an Immortal there, of all places. "Gerard Kragen," he had introduced himself. "Always looking for a beautiful face." 

Behind her she heard tires squeal, so the blue sports car was still following her. When the bastard became intrusive, Michelle left the disco and didn't even take the time to tell Jennifer about it. But he followed her out to the parking lot, and when she made it clear to him that she was not interested in neither a night of passion nor a sword fight, his friendliness was over. He caught up with her car, forced her onto a side road, and eventually Michelle knew no other way out than to grab her sword and skid down the slope alongside the serpentine road by foot. 

Damn, she was not ready yet! Amanda kept telling her that she had made great improvements, but Michelle still did not feel ready to face a tall, strong and maybe centuries old man with a sword in her hand. _Will I ever feel ready for it?_ she desperately asked herself while she ran down the unfamiliar street and kept an eye out for a chance of escaping her persecutor. 

To her right she suddenly saw something that made her stop: The street was lined with elegant estates, all well fenced, but here something gleamed in the moonlight between the trees of a vast park... a church? A chapel? Michelle saw a small tower with a cross on its top and decided that it was her best chance. She looked behind her in a hurry, and in this moment the blue sports car sped past her and turned, skidding around some meters away. Before Kragen got his car back under control, Michelle headed for the fence. It was quite high, but then she saw her rescue in form of a van parked at the side of the street. It took her only seconds to get on the top of the small van; she threw her second shoe away and her sword over the fence. Then she dove after it with a huge jump. For the first time she was really glad about the fitness training Amanda had arranged for her. 

* * *

Jennifer had searched Michelle all over the disco in vain, now she was on her motorcycle and on her way to Michelle's apartment. _Fine,_ she thought. _My first appointment and I already lose her after a few weeks. This will get me into trouble if she gets decapitated by some evil Immortal tonight._

In front of her a blue sports car came speeding out of a side road. _Not just any side road,_ Jennifer corrected herself when she realised where she was. Why was the driver of the sports car in such a hurry? But then the young Watcher shrugged and tried to concentrate on her problem again. Where in this big city could Michelle Webster be? 

* * *

Michelle ran through the dark park, stumbling, but she kept running. Was he still following her? She wasn't sure but wasn't about to take a risk now. Holy Ground was only a few steps away. In the pale moonlight she finally found the chapel that she saw from the road. The door was not locked, and so Michelle went in and sat down in the first row of pews. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. Only now did she realise how exhausted she was, because of the long day and the flight down the hill. She slightly trembled and put her sword down on the ground. 

_Only five minutes,_ she thought, then she intended to go out and look if the guy had followed her. But as soon as she had found a comfortable position, she fell asleep. 

* * *

She awoke from the ringing bells and dozily looked at her watch - it showed eight o'clock. Michelle looked around her and was startled. Why was she lying on a pew? Then the previous night came back into her mind. She had fallen asleep! She grabbed her sword, straightened her tight top and cautiously left the chapel, anxiously waiting for the Buzz. 

Outside she noticed alarmingly many people but didn't feel any Immortals. The people were streaming towards a big building, most of them coming from a complex of smaller buildings on the other side of the chapel. But some also strolled up a road gently leading down the hill. 

Michelle retreated to the shadows of the chapel door and thought over her situation. She could hardly go back over the fence the way she came, so there was only one way out. She looked down, pressed her sword to her side as inconspicuously as she could and then went in the direction where she suspected the gate to be. She knew that people starred at her. Her disco-outfit did not fit here, besides she had a sword too much and two shoes too few. Michelle took a covert look at her surroundings and the people. _Looks like one of those countless Swiss private schools,_ she thought. One of those schools she was now attending, too, thanks to Amanda. 

"I'll never again complain about my boring life here in Geneva," she mumbled and walked faster on the path down the hill. _Just get outta here._

* * *

Jennifer was approaching the main building, she would have to make a report to her tutor. She didn't find Michelle in her students apartment either. "What a crap!" she muttered. 

In this moment her heart nearly stood still as she saw none other than Michelle heading towards her. Jennifer's jaw dropped. What was Michelle doing here? It took her a second to realise that she herself should not be here either, at least from Michelle's point of view. As quickly as she could she took another path, as the way forked right in front of her, and looked to another side. 

"Hi, I'm new here. Could you tell me where I find the exit?" she heard Michelle's voice from behind her. Again her heart paused, but then she heard the friendly voice of a young man who told Michelle to take the left path which was leading to the front gate. Jennifer waited a moment and then turned around. All the people around her were rooted to the spot and looked after Michelle. The young man turned out to be Declan, from her year. She went over to him. 

"Jen, tell me, wasn't that...?" His voice revealed a whiff of bewilderment. 

"Oh yes, that was she." Jennifer nodded and tried to calm her breath. Further down the way she could see Michelle walking towards the front gate, bare-footed and with a sword in her hand. 

Declan's gaze wandered from Michelle to Jennifer and back as he asked her: 

"So for heaven's sake, what is your Immortal doing on the campus of the Watcher Training Academy???" 

  
_\- THE END -_

* * *

Notes:   
This story was written for a German Highlander fanzine with the particular intention to fill three blank pages. That's why the story is so short; I had to cut every dispensable word. 

The basic idea behind the story is that an Immortal accidentally spends a night on the campus of the Watcher Training Academy. I chose Michelle as main character because I like to use established Immortals from the series and movies and because the Watcher Chronicles CD-ROM tells us that Amanda sent Michelle to a private school in Geneva and was training her in Michelle's vacations. So she's the only Immortal known to live in the city where the WTA is located, that just fit perfectly. Michelle's Watcher Jennifer Fuqua was briefly mentioned on the CD-ROM, too. 

With thanks to...  
...the proof readers of the translation: Wild Cat, Carlanne and Veita  
...the beta reader of the original story: Deirdre 

_written: 21 Aug 2003_

* * *

© 03/02/2004 \+ emailE + '">'   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
